


As Long As You're Okay

by mmg13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x23, Angst, Hurt, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmg13/pseuds/mmg13
Summary: Life in prison isn’t easy. But as long as they’re okay, he’d be okay.Being surrounded by people who would rather him be dead isn’t easy. The inmate attacks don’t help.But when Oliver gets the chance to tell his wife everything he didn’t have time to say, the words come easily.





	As Long As You're Okay

Oliver lowers his back down on the piece of metal acting like a bed. In a way it was quite comforting. He’d lived on that island for three years with nothing but the ground to sleep on. When he came home it took him a while to even consider sleeping on a bed. It just felt too soft for someone like him. To nice to have. This now, this was better. It was something he deserved. The people surrounding him everywhere were a constant reminder of why.  
  
It had been a week since Quentin’s death. His second father gone. A week since he signed on to spending the rest of his life, however long that may be, here. Alone. Again.  
  
“Queen!” One of the guards yell outside of his cell. He recognized him. His father, Daniel Mertins, was a drug dealer. And Oliver killed him back in 2012. He took this mans father away from him and didn’t even look back afterwards. “I’m glad you’re still alive. I placed my bet two weeks from now.” Oliver doesn’t say a word. He hasn’t spoken much since his arrival at Slab-side. Best not to get into trouble.  
  
Super Max meant solitude. Cut off from the outside world. From his son. His wife.  
  
He wished he’d told her sooner. That he had just a little more time with her. But he’s glad he didn’t. The only thing she would’ve done is give him even more reason to stay. But staying would be selfish. They’d be criminals. She’d never get to actually live her life. He did what he had to do. That’s what he tells himself.  
  
“Get up murderer.” Mertins Jr. yells at him. “Yard time.” Oliver catches him smirk. He hates going outside. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He got up nonetheless. No need to provoke yet another person in here.  
  
He walks outside ignoring the inmates berating him. Calling him a monster. It’s not like they’re wrong. He’s sitting on a bench near the entrance gate when he hears footsteps in front of him.  
  
“Well if it isn’t pretty boy Queen? Or at least he was without that black eye.”  
  
Just a group of five of the inmates who just happened to be in here because of them. Didn’t mean he was gonna give them the time of day.  
  
“Well his right eye looks fine Dan! But I think he can deal with a matching set. What do you see bud?”  
  
Oliver speaks without looking up. “No offense but your threats could be a bit better.”  
  
“Get him up.” The two tallest grab his shoulders. He put so many people away he didn’t even recognize some of them. And he wasn’t gonna do a thing. That was until they saw what was on his hand.  
  
“Holy shit- you believe that? The killers got a wife!” He looks at the ring on his finger. They must have gotten in here before he got married.  
  
“Shut up.” Oliver slowly looks up with piercing blue eyes.  
  
“Frank gets out in a few weeks ain’t that right?” The man behind him nods with a smile. He looks murderous. But not as much as Oliver does in that moment.  
  
“I said shut up.” His fists begin to clench at his sides.  
  
“You being in here, she must be pretty lonely. Why don’t you give her a visit Frank?”  
  
“Oh that could be a lot of fun. That’s a real good idea Jim.”  
  
Oliver starts to shake. His face goes red and he sweeps his leg underneath both men behind him. They fall to the ground.   
  
“Looks like the Hoods got a soft spot!” One of the guys in front of him speaks and he lunges forward and grabs him by his shirt. He slams him into the ground and starts punching the last two standing. Once they’re all on the ground he turns to that man- Frank he presumed- and started to pound in his face. And he didn’t stop. Not until the guards pulled him off his feet and dragged him back inside.   
————————  
Oliver woke up alone once again. Different cell. He didn’t know where. All he heard where the inmates around him once again yelling. This time about his wife which everyone now knew about.   
  
There was a knock at his cell door and he looked up.   
  
A pen and some paper came through the bottom of the door.  
  
“Heard about today. You gotta miss her right? I couldn’t imagine. Some of think you’re a hero you know?” The guard outside speaks. “I’ll make sure she gets it.”  
  
Oliver looks up at the man and nods. The intent is clear.   
  
Later that night when everyone’s asleep he begins to write.  
  
 **Felicity-**

  
**I don’t know when this will get to you. Or if it ever will. But I can only hope it does. It give me a chance to apologize.**   
  
**What I did to you was wrong and I know that. But I can live with you hating me for it forever if you and William are safe.**   
  
**Please be safe. I don’t know if I can survive without you.**   
  
**And I know you. You’re probably spending every waking hour trying to come up with some plan to get me out of here. You’ve always thrown yourself into your work. But please stop. I’m begging you. The only reason I’m okay in here is that you and William are okay out there. So I need you to take care of yourself. To eat and sleep and live your life. Because as long as you can do that, I will be the happiest man on the face of the earth. You’ve made me the happiest man on the face of the earth. You and William. My family.**   
  
**I love you my girl Wednesday.**   
  
**My only wish is that we had more time.**   
  
**-Oliver**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! Let me know what you think and if you want a part two!


End file.
